


Bat Travels

by StupidSlytherinStuffs (IamtheLastDragonLord)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Batboys, Dimension Travel, Gen, Robin bonding, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLastDragonLord/pseuds/StupidSlytherinStuffs
Summary: The BatFam travels through the universes. Meeting some very different versions of their highly dysfunctional family. Some better, some worse, or so they thought, will they ever make it back to their universe?





	1. Arc 1: Part 1; The Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Original Batfam Ages:  
> Dick: 28 Jason: 22 Tim: 19 Damian: 12 Bruce 45  
> Condensed Ages:  
> Dick: 21 Jason: 17 Tim: 14 Damian: 9 Terry: 6 Bruce: 38

**3rd Person POV**

Nightwing smirked as he landed the triple backflip to avoid Robin’s three move combo, the tips of his toes barely missing the top of his staff. Landing with practiced ease, swinging with his left escrima stick. Just narrowly blocking the counterattack with his right escrima.

The older hero gritted his teeth, oh so very tempted to drop his sticks and tackle the fourth Robin to the ground. Though, this was training and the fact that the smaller black haired boy could hold his ground against him with Red’s- and not his- weapon of choice said a lot about how strong he was. How he was ready and deserved to be in that costume with Batman.

The staff hit his wrist, knocking his left escrima to the ground. Narrowly dodging the second move gave him time to get close and hit Robin in the ribs with his right escrima, then get behind the boy to hold the staff tight. Trapping the younger two feet off the ground and to his chest.

“You give?” he asked, smug because he already knew the answer.

The nine-year-old continued to kick and struggle. He did kick Nightwing in the knees four or five times, but it was only in the fronts. Not the backs. It hurt but didn’t weaken his stance.

“Calm down.” he said in the same tone his words were expressing. The boy did, slightly. “Okay, now, look where your arms are.” in his pull the boy’s left arm was bent at the elbow and the forearm pressed to his chest, while his right was pinned to his side at the wrist by Nightwing’s own forearm. All of them had been caught in a position like this before, he needed to learn to get out of it quickly and efficiently.

The boy smirked. In one smooth motion, he elbowed Nightwing in the ribs, just where his armor was thinner so his acrobatics wouldn’t be limited and pulling his left arm out of the hold. Releasing that hands hold on the staff as he twisted to elbow Nightwing in the collarbone. Then throwing his whole body’s weight against Nightwing’s elbow. Finally getting himself free from Nightwing’s hold. However, in that move he got his staff caught by Nightwing.

Gritting his teeth Robin knew what to do, he yanked hard on the staff and twisted it tightly. Forcing it from Nightwing’s hand. He smirked, holding the staff in two hands once more.

“Guys!” a younger voice called, both boys stopped short. Recognizing the voice instantly, only then did they hear the alarm going off. Robin dropped the staff and took off running. Nightwing quickly grabbed both his escrima sticks and slid them onto his back, before following Robin to the BatComputer.

The younger black haired, blue eyed boy sat in the chair before the computer screen.

“What’s the problem?” Nightwing asked.

The young boy smiled, hitting two keys to show where on the map the disturbance was. Not a crime, a disturbance, a  **temporal** disturbance. Which was centered around their backyard. Well, the garden in their backyard.

Nightwing frowned. “Are B and Red back yet?” he asked.

“No.” the young boy murmured.

Nightwing’s eyes narrowed. “Both of you stay here.” he said sternly. Ready to head down the stairs, but stopped when Robin went to follow him. “No, you need to stay here.”

“I want to help.” the nine-year-old persisted.

Nightwing turned. “I know, but you need to watch over Babybat.”

Robin frowned but turned back around. Nightwing didn’t feel good about it, but he knew he needed to make sure both boys were safe. Then hopping on his bike to go down the tunnel.

Robin went back up the stairs, annoyed. The young boy wisely stayed quiet. Listening to the rev of the N-cycle as he headed down the tunnel. Robin ground his teeth as watched the younger boy saw what Nightwing did from his newly installed mask cam. Scoffing under his breath he removed his mask, showing off his sea green eyes, though he knew his blue was darker and the green in them was more jade. Heading back to the training area, picking up the staff.

As he made his way through the more advanced set of moves he became more and more aware of the pair of ice blue eyes watching him.

Finishing the form he spun tightly towards the younger boy.

“Can you train with me?” he asked, Robin could tell he was nervous. Not that he could blame he was a  **huge** jerk when they first met.

He nodded once, putting the bo staff down off the mat. Letting the smaller boy step onto the mat. He dropped into a tentative fighting stance, he hadn’t been keeping up on his training with the past Robins. Though, judging by how he comfortably fell into a stance he was training with them every other day, or thereabouts.

Robin slid closer to the boy, judging his reactions. The younger tensed but held strong and didn’t react. Something he was thankful for since that meant he knew his own reach.

He went to throw a cross that he knew the boy should be able to see, block, and counter- when an alarm went off. He pulled back on the punch, just before it would’ve hit him in the nose. Both took off to the BatComputer. Shocked to find a bright blue portal and five people fall out of it. One he recognized as  **his** uniform, except he looked older.

“Dami.” the small voice beside him caused him to pause. Thankfully none of the intruders had woken yet. He took off his cape and hood. Placing them around the younger boy and pulling up the hood.

“Stay hidden.” he commanded, placing on his mask once more, then moving to another hiding place. This one slightly more obvious, and very far away from the younger.

The five stirred, he would’ve thought time travel except he didn’t recognize the man who was the second tallest and second largest built. Nor his costume, well not all of it.

‘Batman’ turned to his hiding place almost instantly. Normally he’d curse, but with their attention on him, they wouldn’t look for the other boy hidden away. “I know you’re there.” he stated calmly.

The other four around him stopped doing anything and followed his line of sight. Landing solely on him. He stepped out of the shadows, tutting under his breath. “I wasn’t really hiding.” then jumped over the railing to land in the chair before the computer.

Their Robin recognized him instantly, after all, he’d know himself anywhere.

“Time Travel?” not-Nightwing inquired. He noted how he seemed older but by more than the three years that separated him and his copy.  _ Or he had a really hard three years. _ Fuck, he hoped not.

“Perhaps.” he admitted, looking at the potentially skeptical Batman.

“DNA Test, you and Robin. Now.” he commanded. Robin sighed knowing better than to argue. Placing his hand on some of Red’s tech. looking impatient to his counterpart as he pulled his hand away. A small drop of blood coming from his palm.

“Well?” he questioned, annoyed at waiting.

Tutting louder than he normally would he placed his hand down. Barely reacting as the needle pierced his skin.

**“DNA Match; Damian Bruce al Ghul- Wayne; Current Alias: Robin.”** the automated voice said, showing the same verification on screen.

He couldn’t understand his older self’s distaste at his mother’s name, but he knew his father’s rules. He didn’t ask. “Satisfied father?” he questioned. Batman did a low growl in his throat and sat down in front of the computer. “I will contact the others, bring them here.” he didn’t offer it, he was flat out telling them.

He headed up the stairs, only to pause at Timothy’s voice. “Where’s your cape?”

“Pennyworth was insistent on fixing the bullet holes.” he brushed off finishing his way up the stairs. Thankful that he could get to the younger boy without them noticing. He followed with one small hand motion from Robin. Both of them intent on changing into their civilian clothes.

Damian donned his usual grey slacks, black long sleeve turtleneck, red sweatshirt, and black tennis shoes. While the younger boy put on similar pants, a black t-shirt, and kept the cape and hood instead of his usual jacket. “Keep out of sight.” he told the younger sternly. “Go to Pennyworth, bring him down here.”

He nodded quickly then took off to one of the numerous hidden exits.

Damian grabbed his comm. “Nightwing.” he stated, making his way back. Best to keep an eye on them.

“‘Sup Little D?” he questioned.

“I need you to gather the others and return to the Cave.” he stated sharply, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

Nightwing could clearly sense his urgency, something he was both annoyed by and grateful for. “We’ll be there soon Lil’ D.” soon usually meant 5-10 minutes.

He didn’t say anything as he drops the line. Ensuring none of the newcomers were to hear him. All three of his brothers and himself turned to him as he paused by the costume wardrobe. The costume  **did** seem lacking without the cape he noted.

“My father and the others should be returning quickly.” he commented.

The Batman nodded, looking up information on a sorcerer that he admittedly didn’t recognize. Though, judging by how little they had on him in the computer’s databanks he had no reason to. Other than the fact that the Batman before him was looking him up.

“Don’t recognize him brat?” the modulated voice he’d recognize anywhere asked.

He nodded. “You can take off the helmet Ren.” he told him.

“What’d you call me?” he questioned, sounding defensive.

“Just take the helmet off Jay.” Grayson told him.

Grumbling he did as he was told.

He wanted to ask why he was wearing the dumb thing in the first place, but three engines nearly deafened all of them. “I keep telling them not to do that.” he grumbled, annoyed.

Thankfully both motorcycles and the Batmobile shut off quickly.

“Hey Rob.” the seventeen-year-old voice greeted, jumping out of the back of the Batmobile.

“You needed a ride from father?” he questioned, confused.

The seventeen-year old frowned. “Roy stole my bike.”

He nearly chuckled, but he heard his other-self scoff which shocked him enough to shut up.

“Suddenly this all makes  **so** much more sense.” Red commented, pulling his cowl down.

“Boys, go get dressed.” his father commanded. All three nodded and took off up the stairs. Though he saw Red dodge the second oldest and let him hit Nightwing instead.

“We already-” the other Batman began.

“ran a DNA test.” his father finished. “I assumed as much, Damian wouldn’t change his clothes if you didn’t.”

“Now what father?” he asked.

He pulled his cowl back, letting it hang behind his head, then turned directly to him. “Where’s your brother?” Damian gulped, he should’ve known how he’d react.

“Calm down Master Bruce.” Pennyworth chided, stepping down the stairs the other three had just run up.

His father sighed but backed away from Damian. Something he was not-so-secretly grateful for.

Before anyone could raise the question they so clearly wanted to ask, Nightwing laughed, accompanied by a sound he had become very accustomed to, the sound of the youngest happily squealing. As he came into view the canary yellow coloring of the cape on the youngest’s shoulders  **still** complemented its original owner.

The youngest resting on his shoulders, clearly just ending up there, if his lack of balance was anything to go by.

“Dick, put him down.” father stated, his voice deadly calm. The eldest said nothing, merely doing as he was told.

“Told you.” Red’s voice grumbled, but he was still smug. Before he walked with the youngest down the stairs. The older two were clearly in cahoots, ensuring a good distance between themselves and the other two.

“Who is  **that?”** he was shocked by the malice that came out of his own mouth.

“Okay, not time travel, per se, but rather dimensional travel.” the other Red commented.

“We need to make sure you’re all the same then.” his father spoke up. Nightwing nodded, stepping up to the other.

“Dick Grayson.” he stated confidently, knowing, but it was also obvious.

His mask came off to show the same bright blue eyes. “Nightwing?” the other asked which Dick nodded.

Red handed the youngest to his elder. “Tim Drake.”

The older nodded, pulling back his own cowl. “Red Robin.”

The opposite bulky man stepped up. “Jason Todd.” even showing off the aquamarine eyes under his mask.

Damian could only watch as the younger seemed to have an aneurysm. He himself fought to keep his face emotionless. “Re-Renegade.” the 17-year-old offered weakly.

“Renegade?” their Nightwing asked, confused.

“Red Hood?” the other Jason offered.

All five boys over eight winced. Renegade hardened almost instantly. “It was a one time thing, I don’t use that name anymore.”

Damian watched as the youngest stood beside Renegade. Wondering when his Nightwing had set him down. “It’s okay Ren.”

That got ‘Red Hood’ to turn back to him. “Ren, that’s what you called me.” it wasn’t a question, but Damian nodded anyway.

The older Nightwing crouched before the youngest boy. “And who might you be?” he asked, though Damian knew from experience he wanted to hug the smaller boy.

“Terry McGinnis-Wayne.” he said, his icy blue eyes shining.

“Alright Babybat, Alfie’s gonna personally kill me if you don’t go to bed, let’s go.” Damian was mildly surprised that it was Renegade but knew that this was a good opportunity for the seventeen-year-old to get out.

The youngest pouted slightly but didn’t fight it as Renegade picked him up and headed towards the stairs. Though one thing caught Damian’s eye.

“Terry.” he called as the two were about halfway up the stairs. The youngest turned towards him. “Put my cape back.”

Terry frowned, clutching the edges before him tightly in his small hands, but when he and Ren got to his wardrobe he placed the cape back on the mannequin's shoulders without any fuss from the youngest.

“Babybat?” he heard Grayson’s voice ask, but quickly realized it wasn’t his own.

“Tt, it’s nothing Grayson.” his alternate snapped.

He tutted under his breath, which caught his double’s attention. “Now I know what I sound like when I lie.” he explained.

“Why’d you call the new kid Baybat?” Jason’s older counterpart asked.

“Because he is.” his Grayson said with a shrug. “Even if we didn’t know that til about a year and a half ago.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” his doppelganger demanded, his anger rising far too quickly for even his own comfort.

“Terry is my half-brother.” Damian spoke simply. He watched as shocked covered the five newcomers faces. “Not to mention we were created for the same purpose, just by two different sources.”

“What does that mean?” the other Batman demanded darkly.

Damian sighed. “Mother created me to be a link you could not ignore between you and her and to have me replace you. Cadmus did the same- as in the second half- with Terry.”

“Cadmus?” Batman asked. Damian knew him well enough to know that the tone was because of how he had the sick thought that Terry could very well exist in their world. He knew because that was the same tone his father used when they found out Terry was biologically his son.

“I  **refuse** to believe that.” his own voice growled.

Finally, he snapped. Throwing the same cross he had planned to throw at Terry, and feeling quite pleased when he felt the high cheekbones he knew to be his own.

“Damian!” his father shocked, clearly both appalled and angry.

He tutted loudly, expressing his annoyance. “Talk about my brothers like that again and I’ll break something.” he told the double, making it clear that this wasn’t a threat, but a promise. Then walking up the stairs.


	2. Arc 1; Part 2: Not So Good Morning; Alt. Dick's POV

I was none too surprised to come downstairs and find both Damians, one now sporting a black eye, both Tims and both Bruces already eating. Alfred seemed to have heard me coming, already having a plate full of food for me. Our Bruce at the head of the table, his double on his left, both Tims on the same side of the table, but a space between the two of them, and a space between both versions of Damian.

“Thanks Alfred.” I said genuinely, sitting down between the two versions of my little brother. “Jay still with Terry?” I asked,

My Damian shrugged, “His door was open, so probably.”

Bruce seemed surprised that Damian said anything and immediately gained the disappointed-Dad look.

Damian ate more of his fruit, ignoring as best he could but I knew he’d cave. We always did. No matter what.

Damian sighed, setting down his fork and leaning forward to look at his double on my other side. “I… I’m… sorry I punched you in the face.”

I watched as Bruce, Tim, Damian all froze in shock.

Terry’s excited squeal cut us off. The youngest raven tucked under Jay’s arm. The young boy flailing in a vain attempt to get out of the hold. “Jay.” he whined. “Put me down.”

Jay chuckled, but did as the reddening raven boy asked. “Can I have coffee now?” he begged to the whole room.

Bruce didn’t dignify the teen who was just shy of legal adulthood with a response.

“You know the rules Master Jason, no caffeine for the first month after they’ve changed your dosage.” Alfred spoke calmly, nudging the teen’s shoulder towards the table.

Jason muttered something that sounded a lot like “smoking… hard.”

“What?” the other Bruce asked, though our Bruce was definitely paying attention, if Jay was smoking again that would be really bad.

Jason sighed, leaning against the counter. “Nothing, I just swear that giving up smoking was  **easier** than giving up coffee.” then he glared at Tim, who we all knew was on his second or third cup of the stuff.

Terry giggled as he went past Jason and sat beside our Damian and Bruce.

“So, this what the table looks like filled.” we all knew the voice, but the tone was so different.

We all decided against comment as  **my** doppleganger walked in.

Once all three were seated, my dopple went between our Jason and Tim and their Jason went by their Damian. Leaving the opposing head of the table for Alfred, who filled it.

“So, are we going to address the elephant in the room?” Tim asked, our Tim.

“Why are you so old Grayson?” Damian asked, as always he was very direct with his questions.

“I am  **not** old!” my opposite sputtered in embarrassment.

“You’re twenty-eight.” that got me to choke.

“Wh-what?!” I questioned, shocked, looking to the other Tim- who had been the one who spoke. “I’m only twenty-one!”

The Jason beside me laughed into his coffee. “I’m twenty-two.”

My Jason sighed. “I’m seventeen.”

The Jason beside me choked on his coffee. “How old were you…” he cut himself off, unable to say it. Honestly, none of us really could.

“Thirteen.” he admitted lowly.

Tim spoke up. “I’m fourteen.” he admitted, though if you didn’t know him it would very easy to think he was maybe 12.

The other Tim sighed. “I’m nineteen.”

Tim groaned, dropping his head against the back of the chair. Damian chuckled at his expense.

“Then I am two years younger than your Drake.” the other Damian muttered.

Damian chuckled. “I’m nine.”

Terry smiled brightly, realizing what we were doing and very excited. “I’m six!” he stated proudly.

“So, then, how old were you when you became Nightwing?” the older me asked.

“Sixteen.” I admitted with a shrug. “Jace was 12 ½ when brought him in.” then I looked to the older Romani. “You?”

The older acrobat paused and so did the man beside me. “Eighteen, about, Jay was 14 when he became Robin.”

I could practically feel the darkness flowing off the older Jason. “So, you were barely legal when you came back.” I muttered, shrugging it off. I could tell when Jason didn’t want to talk about something.

However, I saw Jason look at me out of the corner of his eye. “Your math fucking sucks Goldie.” he said darkly.

“Ooo, bad word.” Terry whispered with a giddy smile.

“Never repeat that.” Bruce, Alfred, and I said at the same time.

“My math is fine.” I told Jason. “One year as Robin makes you 15, plus three makes you barely eighteen.”

“Plus  **five,** Goldie.” he said darkly.

“Oh.” I murmured, not sure how to respond to that.

“It was three for me.” Jace spoke up calmly. “I didn’t age the year I stayed dead. I had recently turned thirteen, spent almost three with Talia as I tried to get my brain reorganized.” Jace shuddered at the mere concept of those memories. “Came back at the ripe old age of 16, as Red Hood, did some pretty awful things. Bruce took me back. Got me on some meds, about four months ago I took on the name Renegade.”

“Six months?” the older- which I actually only now just noticed- Bruce asked.

Jace shrugged. “Eightish. The dye makes me look older. I turned thirteen about a week, week and a half maybe, before… uhm… Joker.”

“Dye?” the older me asked, I could see the Jason beside me stiffen. I even saw their Bruce look conflicted.

Jace looked across the table. “You’re a ginger too, right?”

The older Tim burst out in laughter. “That’s funny Jason’s not-”

“Yeah.” the older second Robin murmured, stopping everyone short. “I am.”

The older Tim reached out and looked at Jace’s hair, zeroing on his roots. He didn’t fight it, but he also didn’t fight the smirk on his face. “I dyed it just over a week ago, it’s not gonna be showing.”

“Then how’s your streak…?” the older me asked, gesturing to his bangs.

Jace shrugged. “Dunno.” he conceded. “It just doesn’t stick. I shower and it all washes out.”

“You’re seriously ginger?” their Tim asked, looking between the two versions of his brother, surprised.

Jace nodded. “When I was on the streets, to make easy cash, I’d let the hairdressers try out new techniques they wanted to use at their salon.” Jace set down his fork, giving up on eating, then looking to his hands in his lap. “They did some more… permanent stuff since I was Crime Alley kid and was willing to take the extra cash. One of those was permanent dye. Same day I tried to steal the tires, I got my hair dyed black.” The  _ it was better than the alternative  _ was too prominent.

“Rather than having him grow it out I kept buying dye.” Bruce continued.

“It didn’t fade?” the other me asked.

“This is Henna, it was what Bruce bought when he realized I wasn’t a raven because I didn’t need to have someone other than Alfred help me with it.” Jace said with a shrug. “I still use it because it’s better for my hair and I can still use it with my meds. Can’t use chemical dyes, but Henna’s a plant…” he trailed, knowing they understood.

“Plus, when you were Red Hood you hair  **was** red, when we took you back in you started re-dyeing you hair, they couldn’t connect it to you.” Tim continued, as nonchalant as ever.

“Jay, is that true?” their Dick asked, beside me he shrugged, but stayed quiet.

“To avoid confusion, we can go by Rick, Jace, Timmy, and Dami- sorry both of you.” I spoke up, apologizing immediately after because I knew how much they disliked those names.

“We’ll just call you Dad.” Timmy said to Dad.

Dad nodded. “Cave?” he asked Bruce, who nodded and both took off down the hall towards the library.

“You let him think you’re crazy?!” Jason demanded angrily.

Jace sighed. “They’re anti-anxiety meds, help keep my PTSD in check.” he snarked the latter half of his sentence.

“So you let him think you’re crazy.” Jason stated again, this time it was anger  **and** **_disappointment_ ** in his tone.

Jace sighed again, and I watched as the other me visibly relaxes when that’s the only thing Jace does. Jace stood, and walked to the fridge. Pulling out the bright orange bottle, removing the safety cap and dropping two pills in his hand, then drinking the water Alfred’s holding out. “I’m going to go help Dad.”

“Pussy.” Jason grumbled, I winced as I saw Dami’s hand clench around his fork tightly. Threatening to bend it. We had learned  **that** lesson, which was why all our silverware was Stainless Steel rather than Silver as it was when I had first started living in the manor.

“Jay.” the other me tries.

“Seems you are  **not** the most useless Todd.” Damian states. “Your double is exponentially worse.”

Both Tims shared their angry looks. “Jason stop it.” Tim snapped.

“You too, brat.” Timmy growled at Damian.

“You have no clue what you’re saying.” Dami said darkly, then he stood up and walked away.

“What the-” Jason started, but I motioned for him to stop.

“Put it in perspective; you were 15, he was 13 when you died; you were 19 when you returned to Gotham, and I’m assuming you took the drug trade route?” I asked, and he nodded. “he did too, at 16. He saw a lot,  **did** a lot of horrible things.” I breathed shakily. None of us liked to remember that time. “He was 16 when he nearly shot Dad, 16 when he beat the Joker with a crowbar as retribution, 16 when he blew up his old building in Crime Alley, with Dad and the Joker inside, not thinking he was going to leave it alive.” I breathed deeply through my nose, remembering what happened next.

Timmy shook his head, his longer hair shaking around his face. “He nearly slit my throat a week prior, but in comparison he was paler than me when Bruce brought him in. He was a mess, spent three weeks so anxious that Bruce was surprised by it, not to mention he couldn’t keep anything down.” he paused for a moment, breathing purely because he hadn’t, before continuing. “He was scratching his arms, biting his fingernails, pulling on his eyelashes, every nervous tic you’ve ever heard of he did in those three weeks before he got on the meds.”

“It was disturbing to say the least.” I agreed. “Normally, Bruce would’ve been angry with him, but he was disconcerted he couldn’t be. Eventually, once we got him on the medication and he started acting normally, Bruce just dropped it.”

“Yeah.” Timmy followed the tone. “Even Damian didn’t give him a hard time, because he realized how much this was affecting him.”

“Tt- I would never stoop that low.” Damian said, almost growling to show his anger.

“It wasn’t stooping.” Timmy said tensely. “It was rising.” then he too stood up, walking past Alfred to clean his dishes.

Damian let out his signature “Tt”. 

I sighed, standing and following Timmy, but neither of us actually left. I looked to their Damian. “I know you’re not our Dami, but I at least hoped that you could realize how much it hurts to kill, even they’re the ones you targeted.”

“A targeted kill?” Jason questioned.

“Joker.” I stated, slowly getting angry. “How he felt when he blew up the building and despite the broken ribs and an unconscious Bruce. Joker lived and was ready to use one of your guns against both of you. Joker cocked the gun and Bruce came to as a gunshot went off.”

“Joker doesn’t miss.” Jason says darkly.

Timmy met the tone in spades. “Kind of hard to shoot when you don’t have your brains.” he was casually leaning on the counter despite his words and tone.

“It was a rage drop, everything he did suddenly had a very real effect.” I explained as best I could.

“Worst part was he thought Bruce would leave him there.” Timmy said sadly, leaning against the counter. “Or cart him right off to Arkham or Blackgate.”

“He  **killed** the Joker?” Jason asked, sounding slightly numb.

“You didn’t?” I asked shocked, once I realized what the numb tone meant.

He shook his head while both Tim and Damian were their own level of mutedly shocked.

“Do you understand now?” Timmy questioned darkly, it was rhetorical and none of them responded.

“Just try and apologize to him, please?” I asked Jason, he nodded. Then I looked to Damian. “You don’t have the same experience as Dami had with us, but-”

“You, Grayson, Todd, and Drake are not my brothers.” Damian nearly snapped.

“Family doesn’t end in blood.” Timmy grumbled loudly as he walked from the room.

I looked to the other four. “I figured you would understand.” I admitted, looking almost singularly at myself.

“I do, but I also know Damian won’t change his mind.” he said carefully. Though clearly Damian didn’t care by that particular comment.

“Call me brother and I will shoot you.” Jason said darkly. “That includes you dickhead.”

I rolled my eyes.  _ So creative Jay. _ “You owe Jace an apology, Jason, and you” narrowing my gaze right on Damian. “owe Dami one.” I told both of them.

“You can’t tell me what to do, Grayson.” Damian snarls.

“I’m not telling you, I’m  **asking** you, for them.” I noted how both looked ready to respond, probably angrily, though they immediately shut up hearing the last two words.

Damian ground his teeth but continued to remain silent.

“Before lunch, preferably.” they didn’t object so I considered my work done.

**Dami’s POV**

“Timothy.” I greeted, my door was open, but I felt the change in the change in the atmosphere that seemed to be the only indication around the youngest of my elders.

“Damian.” he returned, stepping out of the doorway. Looking up from my phone I saw him continue walking. Sitting down at the foot of my bed.

“It seems utterly ridiculous for their Jason to act that way.” I told him, and I knew he’d agree with me.

“He didn’t know.” he said, I looked up from my phone, surprised.

“You’re defending him?” I asked, both shocked and angered. Though I knew the anger was more noticeable. My phone going screen down on my bed, my full attention zeroed in on him.

“I’m not saying that!” he snapped back, but I could tell he wasn’t trying to argue. “He didn’t know.”

**“Why** are you saying it like that?” I questioned, annoyed.

“Their Jason didn’t kill the Joker.” Timothy stated.

I stopped. “What happened?” I asked calmly.

Timothy shrugged. “Not sure, though mentioning Bruce being unconscious was news to them. So, if he wasn’t…” he trailed, knowing that I understood.

“Did you see their reaction to Terry?” I asked, my smugness coming over my tone and a smirk falling over my features.

He chuckled slightly and nodded. “That was funny.” Then looked back at me. “You really shouldn’t keep getting angry with him.”

“It’s revolting.” I muttered. “I know I used to be like that, and I know how awful I acted to Terry when he first arrived here, but I was never  **that** calloused to  **any** of you.”

Timothy chuckled. “You were that calloused when you first showed up.”

“I was also five.” I reminded him lowly.

“You may have been five, but you still tried to kill me. Twice.” he objected.

I scoffed. “There were several attempts you  **weren’t** aware of.” I told him seriously, now it was a joke, but previously I had full intentions of killing him. Or maiming him.

“I’m aware you tried to poison my coffee at least three times.” Timothy stated. “Anyway, I’m going to try and get Jace out of the Cave.”

I decided against saying anything as he stood up, I only stood as well, grabbing my sword and taking the staircase to the backyard. Though I had promised Pennyworth that I wouldn’t cut down the shrubbery, it still had the most forgiving ground and the most obstacles I could maneuver around as I practiced.

As I lept up the back of the giraffe, jumping over the head, now upside down, I had plenty of time to pull out the handgun and fire two shots into where it’s eyes would be. Putting the gun back in the holster. I had enough time to fully rotate so I would land on my feet, allowing my momentum to pull me to the side. Dropping through the roll I back-handspring into a backflip. Something got in my way and knocked the both of us to the ground.

Both of us grunting in pain and annoyance. “What the hell, Demon Brat!” the other person shouted.

“Ow!” I snapped as he pushed me to the ground. Looking up I saw the older Timothy. “Why’d you do that?” I questioned, slightly annoyed but not shouting.

“You jumped me.” he snapped.

“You don’t need to yell.” I told him simply as I stood up. “I didn’t mean to, normally no one comes in this area while I’m practicing.”

“I heard gunshots.” Timothy’s double objected.

I pulled out the handgun, then showing him the eight remaining shots. I watched as he got angry, then became confused as he realized they were rubber bullets. “I use it to not fall behind, but I prefer not to use firearms.”

“Does Bruce know?” he questioned.

“Of course.” I replied. Timothy looked shocked. “He never would use them, but it’s more so we won’t be putting ourselves in danger should we need to use one.”

Timothy frowned, but didn’t say anything as I put the clip back in and the whole assembly back in my holster. “You sure you’re nine?”

I shrugged. “Richard seems to like to joke about how I’m nine going on twenty-four.”

“You actually call Dick by his first name?” he questioned, surprised.

“I call all of you by your first names, the formal ones, but your first names nonetheless.” I stated, now slightly confused. Then realized that the other me had called Jason ‘Todd’. “Wow, and I thought I was an ass when I first came here.”

He looked at me strangely. “What do you mean?”

I sighed. “Four years ago Mother brought me here… for malicious reasons.” I admitted slowly, not willing to admit what she wanted me to do. “Assuming it would be pointless to form any relationships- positive relationships- I didn’t.”

“So you acted Damian.” he stated.

“I could argue that I  **am** Damian Wayne,” he frowned, looking ready to argue once more. “however,” I spoke up before he could, my calm tone seemed to surprise him “I know what you mean. From what you’ve shown this is an improvement.”

“He did try to kill me.” Timothy’s double stated. “He also has a very annoying sense of entitlement.”

I mulled it over. “When I was growing with Mother, she and Grandfather never kept me from doing anything I wanted. So long as it didn’t interfere with my training.” I frowned as the memories began to assault my mind once more. “After a short period of time. That was all I wanted because I was being bred to follow my Grandfather’s footsteps. I know how expendable I  **wasn’t.”**

“I know.” he snapped, clearly annoyed.

“Being given what was considered an impossible task at the age of five gives anyone confidence.” I continued undeterred. “When I turned away from the task when Mother disowned me I realized how little I had that meant something.”

Timothy’s double had finally silenced.

“Richard and Father begrudgingly let me stay, but I was no fool. They were doing so only because there was nowhere else they could send me, and they were afraid of the villain I could become. I accepted it, didn’t try to fight it in anyway, just let you all continue on with your lives. Tried my best not to exist when at all possible, Richard called me ‘Little D’ after I arrived, he quickly realized that I wasn’t uncomfortable but rather I was purposefully making myself scarce.”

“Why?” the questioned started me. He sounded so much like the Timothy I knew that I froze.

I sighed heavily. “Because I was scared, scared that I would feel what I saw all of you expressing to each other. Most importantly that I would do it wrong because I saw how the three of you acted and I had never interacted like that. With anyone.” then I looked directly at the nineteen-year-old. “I close myself off, he lashes out, then separates himself. Same end, different means.”

“You’re trying to say Damian-  **MY** Damian- lashes out like that because he’s scared?” he questioned incredulously. The disbelief in his words was also clear on his face.

“Hard to be scared when you’re angry.” I said simply. “Just like how you suddenly become very okay with being numb.”

“Numb?” he echoed now sounding confused.

“You’re numb, I can tell, Timothy is angry and I’m numb. Our roles are reversed.” it was obvious, now that I said it he did seem to understand. Then his eyes turned steely grey as the blue seemed to wash out.

“You don’t know anything. Demon Brat.” he snarled then left the area. Leaving me by myself again. I sighed, shaking out my limbs to increase the blood flow and found a difficult route to the outside of the backyard with my mental map. With a plant of my back (right) heel, I breathed in then pushed myself as hard as I could.

**Dick’s POV**

Tim and Dami actually having a successful conversation was something foreign to me, much less after Tim got in Dami’s way and the two crashed into each other. Though, that’s what happened.

“Aren’t you worried?” I asked Rick who looked in the same direction I just had been.

He shrugged and Terry giggled with glee and held onto his oldest brother’s head even tighter. My own hair hurt just thinking about it. “Should I be?” he asked.

“Don’t your Tim and Dami fight all the time?” I asked, stunned.

“No.” he replied simply. “You need to remember that we’re all different than what you’re used to.”

“What’s different between the Tims and Damis?” I asked.

“Despite the obvious that you probably already picked up on?” he asked rhetorically. “I think personality-wise our two younger siblings have flip-flopped.

“Whaddya mean?” I questioned.

“I’ve seen that angry expression Damian was wearing this morning and I’ve seen that muted angry/shocked expression that Tim used.” he paused. “but I usually see that unhinged anger from Tim and the numbness from Dami.”

“You’re kidding.” I objected.

“When I made Damian Robin I knew how that could be perceived by Tim, I tried to tell him in a way that wouldn’t make it seem negative, but it didn’t work. He felt so betrayed and hurt that he didn’t talk to me for weeks. When he did his voice held anger that I heard from Damian- your Damian. Dami on the other hand, after being disowned by Talia, he took a step back and acted like a ghost in the Manor. We knew he was there, but outside of meals and training exercises we barely saw him.”

“Just like Tim.” I realized. “Do you know why Dami acts like that?” I had always wondered, but I would never ask him that.

He shook his head. “He puts all his emotions away, only letting them show when he’s 100% sure that he’s in control of them.” sighing as he took Terry off his shoulders.

I sighed, looking back outside, just in time to see Tim storm away from Dami, up to the house and into the kitchen. “You okay?” I asked worriedly.

He sighed, strained. “Yeah, but no matter what the Demon Brat will always get on my nerves.” his words were just as strained as his sigh.

Rick’s eyes shot to the yard, and I watched as he took on a worried look. “What did you say to him?” he questioned, not stopping his search for something.

Time looked to him emotionlessly. “Not a whole lot, he did most of the talking.”

“What did you say, Tim?” he questioned again, this time staring him down. Scoffing Tim walked off.

Or at least tried to, but Rick bolted in front of him, and out the door. I couldn’t put an emotion to those actions, until I heard him cry out “DAMIAN!” then I knew those emotions. Worry, fear, compassion.

Looking out the window, just in time to see Dami launch himself, shockingly over the ten-foot hedge with his back to it was perfect. I knew that look on his face, he was going to work himself until everything he did was that perfect, or until he passed out from exhaustion. It was typically- sickeningly so- the latter.

My double followed him over the hedge with a high vaulted quad. All was silent for a tense moment before Rick walked around the hedge. Dami on his back, sword out of his reach. An annoyed look on the nine-year-old’s face.

“Richard, give me my sword.” Dami commanded as the door opened. My birth name shocked me, no one ever thought to use it anymore. Not even Alfred.

Rick put it on the counter but kept his arms holding Dami’s legs as he walked away. “Not until you calm down.”

Both Tim and I shared a confused look while Dami scoffed. “I  **am** calm.” 

“I’ve known you for four years Dami, you were  **my** Robin for one of those.” Rick stated strongly. “I know you when you’re angry.”

This time Dami had no objection.


	3. Arc 3:  Part 1: Young Justice; 3rd Person POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to finish Arcs 1 and 2before starting Arc 3 (actually, I've had this one FOREVER) and I'm going on a posting spree so I figured use this.  
> Also, this is technically a crossover with one of my other fics that I wrote on Wattpad and Fanfic which is linked where I actually know how to link it. Though reading isn't necessary despite how much I would enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what you need to know Not Quite What You'd Expect (or You Expected depending on the site) is that Robin is FtM and uses a different nickname than Dick (which is common for me in this fic) and he's is newly dating Wally who knows Robin's true identity and his gender.  
> This occurs after Alpha Male and for those who know the fic (which I'm strongly debating putting on AO3) it occurs AFTER a chapter I'm publishing over the weekend since I kinda left in the middle of an intense plot line, so after Rix has recovered from his injuries of Breaking Point (chapter 10).

Here's the link for the Fic I'm crossing over with [Fanfic](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12094433/1/Not-Quite-What-You-d-Expect) and [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/90364042-not-quite-what-you%27d-expect) but like I said not required but I would love if you read it.

* * *

 

Dick found himself actually standing this time, a nice change from their typical falling. Jason, Tim, Damian, and Bruce were beside him. All of them looking around the expansive room. 

A large white wolf stepped out, looking at them intently.

“Found the guard dog.” Jason deadpanned.

Tim pushed passed both his older brothers. Calmly walking towards the wolf that  **had to** stand as tall as the R on Damian’s chest. “Wolf?”

“Of course it’s-” Damian began, but Wolf raising his head with a slight whine cut him off.

“That  **thing** has a name?” Jason muttered in disbelief.

“Rather unoriginal… don’t you think?” Dick asked. “How did you know that would work?” he asked Tim.

“Kon adopted him, I was there.” Tim responded, reaching out his hand. He was less than two inches away when Wolf snapped at him. Barking loudly twice before jumping at Tim. Red Robin barely dodged him in time.

A yellow blur charged into the room. Dick could recognize that uniform as Kid Flash’s anywhere, but if Tim knew Wolf then it was Bart in the costume.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

“There’s been a misunderstanding-” Dick tried.

“Kid Flash, stand down.” Bruce nearly growled. Dick wanted to tell him that no Kid Flash would listen to him.

However, despite what Dick thought, Kid Flash did so. Hesitantly, but he did follow his command, much to all of their shocks. “These new members of the Team, Bats?” he asked, looking the four boys over. His eyes settling on Damian. “He looks  **a lot** like Rob, might want to change that.”

Dick paused, there was only one Kid Flash that called any of them that, but that couldn’t be. No, the timelines didn’t work.

Wolf growled.

“Whoa, Wolf, chill, Big Man says they’re cool.” Kid told the white wolf.  **“Why** isn’t Rob with you?”

“Rob?” Jason asked, sounding impatient. Dick was just glad he hadn’t pulled out his gun yet.

**Recognize: Robin; B-0-1**

Kid Flash smirked. “Nevermind.”

**Recognize: Batman; 0-2**

The ginger looked to the Dark Knight in the Mountain.

Both Gotham vigilantes appeared in the Zeta Tubes. Seeing the five new arrivals instantly. “Computer. Lockdown Cave.” Batman growled. Kid Flash zipping beside Robin. Who  **looked** like Tim, but all four of them did look very similar.

“Why didn’t the intruder alarm go off?” Robin asked, dropping into a fighting stance, the whites of his mask narrowing.

“Wait.” Dick tried. “We’re from an alternate universe.”

All three stopped, Robin standing back up straight, and Batman looking to Kid Flash. “Right.” the ginger groaned. “I’ll call him.”

“Where’s the Team?” Batman asked Robin.

“We have training with BC scheduled at 4:30, they should be arriving soon.” the small bird replied.

“Contact them, now.” Batman commanded.

Robin nodded, both he and Kid Flash taking off down the hall.

“Prove it.” Batman spoke to Bruce.

Sighing Bruce pulled down his cowl. “My name is Bruce Wayne, these are my sons-” Jason scoffed, presumably rolling his eyes under the helmet. “Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin.”

Batman tensed at Jason’s alias. “I don’t recognize any of those names.” that was a blatant lie but Dick figured out how they were supposed to take it. “How are you sure it’s not time travel?”

“You would’ve recognized my name.” Dick spoke up. Which was true.

Batman nodded.

**Recognize: Artemis; B-0-7, Miss Martian; B-0-5, Superboy; B-0-4, Aqualad; B-0-2, Flash; 0-4.** All three tubes light up, and a red blur zoomed into the room. Dick knew what Superboy- or Conner Kent- looked like, as usual, Miss Martian- M’gann M’orzz- but Artemis was unknown. He had expected to see Garth, but the dark-skinned blonde was  **not** Garth.

“You have a mission for us?” ‘Aqualad’ asked, Kid Flash- with their Robin on his back- sped into the room. The young Robin beaming as he hopped down.

“These five claim to be from another universe- mostly confirmed- Flash and I will work with their Batman to return them to their timeline.” he turned to Dick, Tim, Jason, and Damian. “Stay  **put.”** then turned to the Team. “Do  **not** let them leave.”

Kid snickered, but an elbow from the green archer who had to be Artemis shut him up.

“We will wait for further orders.” ‘Aqualad’ told Batman.

He nodded. “Computer override; 0-2.” he waited for Bruce to go through the Tube first.

**Recognize: Batman; 0-2, Flash; 0-4, Batman; 0-2.**

Dick sighed. They still had no clue what they could reveal or not.

“C’mon, we can hang out in the living room.” Robin offered.

All four silently followed the six team members.

As they entered the room Dick saw Miss Martian’s skin turn green under her clothes, Artemis hesitated slightly before bringing her own cowl down. Still, Dick didn’t recognize her, but he was able to recognize the fact that she was of Vietnamese descent, he knew Cheshire and Huntress after all.

“Who are you?” Kid Flash asked.

“Nightwing.” Dick spoke as he sat down.

“No.” Kid whined. “That’s not what I meant, what if we know you here?”

“You are completely foolish to think we would give you our secret identities.” Damian spoke, condescending as always.

Dick was wondering how long that was going to take.

“Why not?” Superboy asked. “If we know you it won’t even mean anything, Batman did say alternate universes.”

“Kon.” Tim grumbled, Dick could tell that he wanted to tell them, but would only do it if he  **knew** it was safe.

Jason huffed. Removing his helmet. “Jason Todd.”

Dick didn’t know what he was expecting but a total lack of recognition wasn’t it.

Tim sighed, pulling his own cowl down. “Tim Drake.”

That caught Robin’s attention, but not in the way it did for Dick now.

Damian looked to Dick, knowing he should definitely go last. Dick removed his own mask. “Dick Grayson.”

Robin turned bright red and Kid Flash was laughing hard. “Dude.” the ginger drawled.

“It was- shut up.” he grumbled, elbowing Kid in the ribs.

“Wait, you’re Dick?” Tim asked, his brain not understanding this new timeline in the least.

“Rix,” Robin corrected. “and it’s Robin.”

Damian took off his mask and the whole Team looked absolutely stunned. “I am Damian Wayne.”

“Rob, he looks just like Bruce.” Kid Flash muttered.

“No shit.” both Robin and Artemis responded together. The Boy Wonder gave a smug smile before seeing Artemis’ confusion turn to anger. Still smug he pulled his glasses off. Revealing an unnameable blue that Dick knew to be his own.

“Rix Grayson.” Artemis realized, then growled at Kid. “You knew! Dammit, Baywatch! You knew and never told us!”

“Rix?” Dick found himself asking, confused. “Really?”

“Dick, really?” Rix asked back, but his tone was taunting.

Kid Flash sniggered.

“It’s  **not** that funny, Wally.” Rix grumbled. Honestly, with Dick being Robin, KF being Wally made sense.

“You totally thought about it.” he objected happily.

“Yes, for exactly three seconds, before I decided that wasn’t a good idea.” Rix snapped.

“Whatever, Dick.” Wally taunted.

Rix rolled his eyes. “No fun for you this weekend.”

Artemis choked, seemingly on the air.

Wally paled. Knowing how close Rix- now identifiably Robin- and she had gotten. “Arty, not like that!”

Jason burst out laughing as Dick wanted to avoid the rest of this conversation. Tim frowned at Jason alongside Damian.

M’gann’s blush showed brightly, while Superboy clearly noticed her response but didn’t say anything.

“Fast with his feet. With his mouth, not so much.” Rix commented dryly. Then turned to Dick, clearly wanting to change the topic. “How old are you guys?”

“I’m twenty-eight.” Dick answered.

“Twenty-two.” Jason responded.

“Nineteen.” Tim admitted, to which the Team took with a slight pause.

“Fourteen.” Damian replied.

Rix looked rather surprised, looking at Tim and Jason with a varying look.

“You?” Jason asked.

“Thirteen.” Rix admitted, glancing away from his- apparently- youngest sibling who was a year older than him. Then smiled. “So, any obvious changes?”

Dick nodded. “What’s your name?” he asked Aqualad.

“I am Kaldur’ahm, of Atlantis.” he replied.

“Do you know Garth?” he asked.

Kaldur nodded. “I assume he is someone you know?”

“He was Aqualad on my Earth.” Dick told him.

Kaldur thought it over. “Here he turned down our King’s offer and remained in Atlantis.”

Tim spoke next. “When I was Robin, I founded a team with Miss M, Superboy, and the current Kid Flash.”

Rix frowned. “You were Robin?”  
“Someone used my name?” Wally muttered, finally pulling down his own cowl. Though shut up once he heard Rix’s question.

“So was Jason, and now Damian.” Dick explained.

Rix shifted but didn’t say anything.

“I hope you gave Supes a piece of your mind.” Wally spoke up, but his voice was angry.

Superboy looked to the ginger strangely. “What do you mean?”

Tim concurred. “My question exactly.”

“Conner, what Superman’s doing, is not only rude but wrong.” Artemis spoke up. Conviction in her tone. “You can’t control what he’s mad at you for. It bothers him and instead of being a responsible adult and moving past it, he holds it against you.”

Superboy- Conner- frowned, but didn’t say anything.

“Layman’s terms, Superman’s being a dickheaded asshat.” Rix grumbled.

“Rix, Bats is going to  **kill** me if he realizes I’m the one causing you to swear.” Wally tried.

“Fine.” the small raven grumbled. “Long story short, Wally and I have been harassing Superman to try and be nicer to Superboy.” Rix summarized, watching the four of them for their reactions.

“You and Flash Boy seem pretty close, Goldie.” Jason spoke up to Rix. Artemis snorted behind the ginger and raven boys.

“Kid. Flash.” Wally corrected instantly, glaring at Jason.

Rix laughed quietly into his hand. Dick could see the smirk. Clearly, they weren’t entirely different. He and Wally were always pretty close. It was nice to know that something like that never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take (I won't call them requests) suggestions on what you think I should do in this fic!!  
> Also do you think I should put Not Quite What You'd Expect on here too? Is it intruiging enough? IDK I'm trying to keep this account a little more... proper I guess is the word I'm looking for. I have some serious cringe on my FFnet and my Wattpad accounts and while I like (most of) them I guess I'm not sure if it should come here or not.  
> Please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have ideas for story arcs please let me know, I have a few ideas of my own already written, but I kinda forgot about this fic hence why the updates are so spread out. So any ideas you can shoot me a comment,


End file.
